The Otaku's Love Towards The Butler
by Javelin 693
Summary: Chiharu felt weird ever since the butler did nice things to her. And because of that, she will do one thing; to find out if the feeling she felt inside of her is true or not. *Oneshot slash*


**Before anyone of you may think about it (and it might be too late to mention), I know this Haya X Haru pair isn't related to you people, but I am a type of person who thinks deep about anything. Especially this pairing. To be honest, she also is perfect for Hayate after some thoughts and thus making this fanfiction about what if she has feelings for Hayate and took her confession to a high end level, even though some of you think otherwise.**

 **And because of that 'high end level', this is obviously filled with lemons, as you can tell about the M rating I just put out. So read this to your hearts content.**

 **[In The Violet Mansion]**

It was a busy afternoon at the apartment. Some tenants in the mansion was watching a live news about a street racers being chased by police happening while an interview with Ruka. Everyone was surprised, even the viewers.

"These guys are dangerous." Nagi said.

"Yeah. It's daylight out there." Hayate said.

"I hope those reckless drivers come crashing to a wall soon." Alice said, which made everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Um, Alice-chan?" Ayumu said nervously, as the little girl was disgusted about the street racers.

"What can we do anyways?" Sakuya joined in the conversation. "Ever since that weird guy in a black robe show that video about those cars from that 'Grand Tour' thing, I started to feel that every hooners out there want to try that thing."

"Grand tour?" Ayumu said, puzzled.

"Yeah. Recently I saw that news about a big street race in America." Sakuya answered.

"You know about it?" The dark-blue haired girl asked again.

"No. But she has." Sakuya then pointed at Isumi who was watching the live street racing in awe.

The group had a thought, of if she is a car enthusiast.

"Before any of you think that she is a fan of cars, no. She knew about while she got lost again in Redview County."

'Figured.' They all thought.

"Okay then. Everyone, let's go outside and have some fun to get that news off of our head." Ayumu suggested.

"Yeah." Kayura agreed.

"Let me ask Chiharu out." Nagi said, going to the grey-haired teen's room, but was stopped by Hinagiku.

"No. She said she's a bit busy for today. So, we shouldn't bother her."

"Really?" The blonde said. "Man. I really wanted to show her my new manga collection."

"Maybe another time." The pinkette said. "Now, let's go."

"I'll be staying too." Hayate said. "I think I have something to do as well."

"You too?" Nagi said.

The butler nodded.

"Come on. Come with us, please?" Nagi begged.

"Sorry. But I have chores to do since Maria-san is still out."

Her cheeks inflated. "Where is Maria going at a time like this?"

At a karaoke room...

Maria, who is singing Rage Your Dream by Move was off track of what she should have done instead, as she was having a funtime for herself, singing perfectly into the beat.

Back at the apartemt, the girls except Chiharu in their group, were about to leave.

"Well, make sure you're finished with your chores, Hayate." The twin-tailed blonde said, before all of them left.

It was just himself and the girl that is busy with her stuff. So without any time to waste, he immidiately walk towards the kitchen and generously prepare some snacks for the teenager. In the tray was a glass of milk and a bowl of noodles. The butler headed up to her room before starting to do some chores while everyone was gone. As he approached her door, she called in her name first.

"Chiharu-san. Are you in there?" He called. "I got snacks for you."

Not a second passed and a reply was heard on the otherside of the room.

"Come in." The girl replied, and which the butler opened the door, revealing the grey-haired girl with glasses in her rather blue casual shirt that is below her shoulder length and another blue sleeveless undershirt with a white frilly skirt. She was spacing out, looking out of the window.

"How are you today, Ayasaki-kun? Fine?" Chiharu asked if he is okay.

"Yeah. I am. Thanks for asking." He then left the tray of snack on her table before he excused himself. "I'll be going now."

"Wait. Ayasaki-kun. Can I have a word with you?" She said, turning around towards the butler.

He then stopped before he also turned his direction to Chiharu. The girl with glasses approached the butler, going in closer to him.

"Chiharu-san?" He called, nervously.

"Hey, uh, we've been friends for a while now, don't we?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." He replied.

"Yeah." She repeated what the teenage boy said. "It's not a long time, but not short either."

He nodded.

"You may realized it, but I'll say it again; you're... popular with girls that really wanted you. In fact, all of the girls at the campus as well."

"Ehhh?" He exclaimed, sounding surprised.

Chiharu sweatdropped. "Why are you reacting like that? Don't you realize this by now?"

"Not really..." He replied, also sweatdropping.

'Wow. He really is dense.' The grey-haired teen thought. "It's true. Every girl wanted to win your heart."

"Umm. Okay." He said, a bit amazed knowing about that. "Wow. I never knew the girls like me. I knew only about Nishizawa-san and Hinagiku-san love me though."

"Oh. Really?" She said, sounding like she is upset about something.

"Is there something wrong?" Hayate asked, wondering if there's something wrong about her.

"No. It's just... nothing." She replied, fiddling her fingers.

Hayate thought about that it was the first time Chiharu acted so strangely ever since the two went shopping for ingredients for the barbecue. Everytime he approached in her path, she would just acted a bit strange than usual. In fact, whenever the two spoke, she sometimes stuttered whenever they talk for even 10 seconds. Plus, the Chiharu he knew would never act like this. So, he tried to talk about something to her.

"It doesn't look like it was nothing." He said. "Tell me, what's wrong? I never saw you acting like this."

Chiharu hesitated to answer his question, her cheeks a bit red. Thinking about ever since she was with him to get barbecue ingredients, he knew about her favourite peaches that she wanted to eat. And that day on, she started to feel weird from her personality trait. The girl will always think about the butler almost everyday even in her sleep, as if she was lovestrucked by the butler. It was rather out of character of her. It felt like...

...she was in love with him.

So it's why she hesitated to answer him. But then, he was in front of her. Asking the question of her out of character thing.

"Chiharu-san?"

It was no use to hide it. Her heart tell her the obvious answer as to why she was acting like this. It is very clear now that after acting all strange as to why she acted like this. So, she snatched her hand and looked him in the eye, which surprised the butler.

"Ayasaki-kun!" She exclaimed. "Ever since that time at that store that you buy peaches for me, you doing that wonderful massage on my free time, and you do some chores for me, I-I felt weird since then."

Hayate was unsure since her exclamation, but the look on her face when she does that reminded him that she did exactly the same thing that Ayumu and Hinagiku did. But it couldn't be. They're just friends, right?

"Ayasaki-kun! I-I love you!"

Both of their hearts skipped a beat.

Hayate didn't believe what he just heard. There is no way a cool acting otaku like her would fall for a broke butler like him. But what he heard just now made him think about it. Meanwhile, her head tilted down, shadows casting on her eyes, hidden from her face.

"I... I didn't knew I was inlove with you until now. Just this morning that is." She said, intensely blushing. "And I know you said a nasty stuff that if that certain someone would be willing to be buried in the same grave as you." She then looked up at him again with a confident yet reddish look on her face. "But I don't care. I would be willing to be buried in the same grave as you. Because I love you, Ayasaki-kun."

He shaked his head in disapproval. "No. I don't deserve anyone's love. I really..."

He didn't finish his sentence because his lips were sealed by hers, her tongue trailing and twisting around his. His eyes and his eyelids widened, as he was surprised by the sudden kiss of the girl.

'What's wrong with me?' He thought. 'I should have pulled her away from me at this moment.' His arms then started to curl around her. 'But for some reason, this feels good.'

There was no helping the boy. He was melting in the embrace of Chiharu's kiss in his mouth, both of their eyes clenching shut. She pinned him on her wall, making a furious lip to lip kiss on Hayate. It was too good to let it all go. In fact so good that the butler then pinned her on her bed. Hayate on top of Chiharu to make sure she doesn't get away with it, but she thinks otherwise. They were embracing each other, starting to feel a bit hot from the kiss as they kissed each other. Tears formed on the corner of Chiharu's eyes as it dropped on the bedsheet, before disappearing from it. Their cheeks are getting redder, more sweatier as their body began accumulating heat from the kiss. Hayate then moved her arms off from around her and land his palms on her pillowy, sizeable breasts and began massaging them. It was a perfect fit for his hands, even though it's a little bit big.

She might be starting to grow on that section.

But not that he care so much about it, since he felt something touching his groin. Her palm was on between his thighs, before she started to squeeze it, making the butler's breathing hitched, squeaking from the squeeze, and making him pull out from the kiss. Their saliva was leaving a long trail before that sticky string broke off. Both of them breathing heavily due to the kiss they just had.

"Aaaah." Chiharu laughed nervously. "I think I got into it too fast." She then removed her palms from his groin.

"So do I." He also said. "Do you... want to stop here?"

"No." She immidiately said it. "Yes. Maybe not... I don't know." She then hesitated, unsure if she could say it, but before she made up her mind, this time the butler kissed the girl, doing the exact same way of curling his tongue around hers, giving her a bit confidence about her thoughts. He then pulled away once more. Hayate smiled.

"Now do you want to?" He asked cheerfully.

Suddenly she think about something else so diffrent, she intensely blushed at that thought. But despite that thought, she asked him.

"Maybe you can..." Chiharu then lifting up her skirt, pulled down and slid her panties off before spreading her legs for him. "... relieve my burning sensation inside me?"

Hayate suddenly felt the urge and something _growing_ in his pants. He couldn't help but looking at the girls private part before he unzips his pants and undid his boxers, his large member pointing out the moment he did it. But before he could do something naughty, he hesitated, unsure if he should _do it_ with the girl that she just confessed her feelings with him. However, the teenaged girl nodded.

"It's okay, Ayasaki-kun." She said, allowing the butler do whatever he wanted to do with her. "Even if you don't love me back, at least give me some of your love."

He nodded, grabbing his member in hand, probing it towards her entrance slowly. Chiharu squeaked, stuttering as he is sticking it right in, which concerns him.

"Are you going to be fine, Chiharu-san?" He said, sounding a bit worried as he stopped sticking it in.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

He then continued, making Chiharu squeaked and moaned a bit.

"I hope you'll be fine." He said, before started to pump in and out of her rigid spot slowly.

The grey-haired teen moaned, feeling the butler's erection inside her. She grappled her arms around his body, feeling the painful yet pleasureful sensation inside her womanhood and felt the butler's well toned and shaped figure. While he has a girly face, it doesn't mean he has a feminine personality. More or less.

Hayate grunted, sweating as he make love with his schoolmate, his tongue sticking out. He then started to make love faster and furiously, unaware anything else but doing it to the girl.

"AAH!" Chiharu squealed loudly, eyes tightly shut, feeling a bit pain inside her.

"Wah!" Hayate also squealed, thinking that he might hurt her with that sudden pick of speed as he stopped doing so. "I'm sorry, Chiharu-san! Does it hurt!?"

She then catched her breath for a few seconds before she quickly got up towards his face and kissed him again.

"Yes! It does! And it hurts so good!" She said it while kissing him. "Go on! Do it again!"

He then continued his thrusting as he once more making love to her. Thrusting in and out faster, stimulating his manhood.

She wailed, her entire body shivering from the butler's raw and skillful pleasuring. Her hands locked with his.

"Yes, Ayasaki-kun! More, more! Fuck me harder, Ayasaki-kun!" She moaned on top of her lungs, not caring if someone passes by, as she is enjoying this moment too much. Way, way too much compared the times she watched and masturbated at each time she watched hentai and porn. So that was the diffrence between pleasuring yourself and someone doing that pleasure for you, she thought.

And it was more than amazing. It was wonderful.

She finally squealed as she squirted her juices on the butler's long and hard shaft. Her vaginal muscles started to stiffen, tightening and squeezing on his manhood.

He then leaned on her, planting a kiss on her lips once more. His eyes tightly shut, teary eyed. He then grunted.

"Chiharu-san." He moaned lewdly. "I'm going to..."

Her eyes widened.

"No! Not inside, Ayasaki-kun! Not yet!" She exclaimed, telling her not to _let it out_ inside her.

"Th-That's right. That can wait another time!" He said weakly, feeling it was going to come out soon. Within a split second, he pulled out of her, before he groaned. His member squirted a load of thick white semen all over her, with the butler letting out an orgasm as he is rubbing the tip of his member, milking out more of his seed on her.

Chiharu was covered by the butler's sticky and a faintly smelly semen, from her clothes, her exposed shoulder length and her face, looking content on her face. She wiped his spooge at her exposed shoulder and started smelling it.

"So that's what you boys smell like down there." She said, eyeing his now softened member. "Not bad."

He felt a bit dizzy, sweating a lot as he felt unbelievebly content as well. It was a shame it only lasted this day. But it was more than enough. So he smiled at her.

"Thank you very much, Chiharu-san." He said, eyes cheerfully closed. "I'm glad you like it."

She then looked into the butler's eyes.

"You may or may not love me back, Ayasaki-kun. But I won't forget this. After all..." He then leaned in closer to his face. "... your love stuff all over me will be more than enough."

The two smiled, the butler stood up from the girl and zipped back his pants. Chiharu wiped off the mess all over her. Though she can't do much on her clothes. It'll radiate the scent of Hayate's seed until it has washed off. She couldn't want to let her friends know, so she strip that shirt off, leaving her with her blue sleeveless shirt and gave it to the butler.

"Wash it. It's your mess after all." Chiharu said teasingly.

"As you wish, Chiharu-san." The butler chirped, heading towards the door. As soon as he opened it, there was a brown-haired maid with red eyes.

"Oh. Maria-san. You're back." He said.

"Yes. I am. I was looking for you everywhere. I heard a scream on my way here. Did something happen?"

He hesitantly said, "No. There isn't."

"Good." She said. "It must have been the neighbours, I guess."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Anyways, I did the laundry so there's no need to do anything." The maid said. "So you can rest up."

Hayate smiled. "Thank you very much, Maria-san."

As she saw the butler walked away, she thought something.

'How did it turn out into this?' She thought. 'First Nagi, then Hinagiku-san and now her? Good grief. He even...' She looked at the wet spot on Chiharu's clothes.

'Doesn't matter. It shouldn't be that bad.' She then looked at Chiharu, who is licking what's left of Hayate's sperm.

"Never thought it's tastes good too." She said, feeling the taste of it. "That's why girls do this in hentai."

'On second thought, this could get ugly.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **And thus this is the end of this lewd Haya X Haru moment. It may be unrelated since the original, Chiharu doesn't have any love interest about Hayate. But let's just say she has.**

 **If you like this, take time to give me your thoughts about this fanfic.**

 **This is Javelin 693, signing off.**


End file.
